Methods for preserving food can be traced back thousands of years. Early man preserved food by drying it thereby eliminating damaging moisture. More recently mankind discovered that foods stay fresh longer when they are kept in a cool environment. In recent times the invention of the refrigerator and freezer have become a prime method of keeping foods fresh. Additionally, in recent times, the application of a vacuum, when sealing foods into jars or cans has proven to extend the usable life of food by eliminating the air that bacteria need to live in. More recently, the concept of keeping fruits, vegetables and flowers fresh by means of positive air pressure has been disclosed by Niedwwietz in his patent U.S. Pat. No. 710,979 issued in July of 1954 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,424 issued to Selby on Aug. 1, 1961.
All of the above mentioned methods have been tried and are currently in use in various forms. However, none of the prior art regarding refrigeration, vacuum or pressure or ozone have combined these features into one, easy to use container for keeping all types of food fresh and bacteria free for extended periods of time.